


The Three Times Harry Potter Was Confused And The One Time He Wasn't

by MissDrarryDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3+1, Competition, FWP, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Veela, Oblivious!Harry, Romantic Rivalry, fluffwithoutplot, shy!Draco, soft!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn
Summary: Harry is confused, Ron is a matchmaker, Hermione's the savior and Draco is...well, Harryisconfused.//Completed>//Word count: 1.9k
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry - Relationship
Comments: 26
Kudos: 388





	The Three Times Harry Potter Was Confused And The One Time He Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> IM STILL ALIVE HOLY HELL! im so sorry its been so long since ive posted! ive been starting fics and not finishing them, i got so many WIPs currently, and this is the only fic ive been able to finish. :c
> 
> that being said, i enjoyed writing it, so i do hope you enjoy reading it!  
> Love,  
> Evie!~

Harry was confused.

That was nothing new, Harry was often confused. Perhaps more often than he'd like even, but that's besides the point now.

It appeared incredibly important to resolve the cause of his confusion currently though, and quite quickly at that, because if he didn't he felt as if blood would spill.

Everything had been fine up until a few minutes ago. He'd been walking to class with Draco—they had, against all odds, become good friends after the war on the basis of best understanding what they each went through during it—when Theodore Nott sidled up to them and, much to Harry's surprise and apparently Draco's dispeasure, tossed an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Hello Harry, what's up?" Theo inquired casually, completely ignoring Draco's presence.

Draco, who was now scowling, for some reason. He grabbed Harry's arm and sped up his pace, jerking Harry away from Theodore. 

"Uh, nothing much.." Harry muttered by way of response to Theo's question, but his answer went unnoticed because a shadow fell over Theo's eyes and he straightened up, eyes flashing menacingly at Draco.

Draco turned around to face him, and glared right back, entire posture exuding challenge.

Harry could only helplessly watch this incredibly hostile staring match from the sidelines. 

From that point, the tension only grew more palpable with neither Draco nor Theo letting up, seemingly having a huge argument with just their eyes, both glowering.

Harry was scared they'd attack each other.

So he stepped up to Draco and touched his elbow gently, hoping to snap him out of it:

"C'mon, Draco, we'll be late for Charms." He murmured in, what he hoped was, a placating voice. He even called him by his first name, something that wasn't unheard for them lately, but wasn't all that common either.

The moment Harry touched Draco, he snapped out of it immediately and spun to face Harry, all previous tension bleeding out of his face.

He nodded and they made to leave, but Harry could've sworn he'd caught Draco tossing a smug smirk at a still glowering Theodore.

That was incident number one.

~

"Alright students, now you shall pair off and try to brew this Shrinking Solution. You may pick your partners." Slughorn clapped his hands and sat down behind his desk. 

Rustle and bustle arose in the classroom as everyone went to pair up, and Harry was just collecting his things, when he found two people approaching his desk from two different sides of the classroom.

Draco and Theodore.

He swallowed as the incident from a few days ago flashed fresh through his head. 

"So Potter, scoot over." Draco informed him in a no-nonsense tone that Harry somehow felt was less meant for him and more so meant for Theo, who was standing off to Harry's right with his arms crossed across his chest.

Oh Merlin it was happening again, wasn't it?

"Actually Harry, I was hoping you and I could work on this together." Theo smiled a dazzling smile down at Harry.

"I—err—" Harry stammered, really wishing he didn't have to be caught in the middle of whatever this was.

"As a matter of fact, _Theo,_ Potter and I usually pair in Potions." Draco's voice was sharp.

"Exactly _Draco_ , what's the harm in switching partners every once in a while? Besides, I need some help on this anyway, who better to help me than Harry here?" Theo's voice was casual, however, it was _too_ casual. Harry could detect how forced it was.

What the bleeding hell?

"Granger's excellent at Potions, as is Blaise. I'm certain one of them would be willing to help you out. Now if you'd be so _kind_ , _bugger off."_ Draco sniffed, and shifted closer to Harry. At least it appeared that way, Harry could've easily been mistaken.

"How about you two just work on this together and I'll just go pair with Ginny over there?" Harry stood, his chair screeching back. He really wanted to escape this situation.

Both Draco and Theo stood there with shocked faces as Harry grabbed his bag and scampered towards the sweet escape that was Ginny.

For the rest of the class, Harry could _feel_ the huge tension between Draco and Theo as they snarled and scowled at each other while brewing the solution. In fact, everyone else seemed to notice it too as people were scooting their desks and chairs away from the two.

That was incident number two.

~

"Merlin, mate you're so whipped for the prat." Ron snickered and elbowed Harry in the ribs while they lounged in the common room. 

Harry flushed and looked away from Draco, hiding a small smile:

"Yeah, I am." He admitted, because really, what was the point denying? The blind could see how besotted Harry was for Draco.

"Ask him out." Ron advised, munching on a Chocolate frog.

Harry flushed hard and shook his head:

"No. I like that we're friends. That would just ruin it."

Ron snickered and rolled his eyes:

"Harry, he's just as crazy about you as you are about him, most definitely more so even."

Harry sighed. Here they go again. Ron and him have gone through this exact argument thousands of times.

"Ron—" He tried, but Ron cut in:

"No, listen to me, I can prove it to you. Here, turn to me, I'll pretend to flirt with you." 

Harry sputtered and nearly choked on air:

"You've lost your—"

Ron just smiled:

"Just watch what he does."

Harry blinked at his friend. This was ridiculous. Then he sighed and turned to Ron, having a clear view of Draco over Ron's shoulder.

Ron leaned closer and ran a hand down Harry's arm, blinking coyly and smiling shyly. Harry's skin prickled with discomfort. 

"Pretend to be into it." Ron hissed and Harry couldn't _believe_ how much he indulged his friends.

He took a deep breath and leaned into Ron's touch, managing a half smile back.

Two things happened simultaneously.

There was a loud snap through the room as Draco's quill broke in two while he wrote, and a loud tear as Theo seemed to have jerked and torn his homework down the middle.

Harry and Ron stopped and blinked at each other. Ron observed the scene carefully:

"Looks like Malfoy's not the only who's got the hots for you..."

Harry groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

That was incident number three.

~

Despite what Ron constantly babbled on about, Harry simply wasn't convinced that Draco felt that way.

But he _was_ convinced something was going on between Draco and Theo.

He asked Hermione to see if it was perhaps something magical or something of the sort.

Granted, the chances of that were next to none, it was likely that Draco and Theo had some long standing feud that caused so much hostility.

Maybe Theo refused to shake Draco's hand once too.

Right now, Harry was headed to the library to meet with Hermione and see if she's found something. He really hoped that there was some reasonable explanation, because the whole thing was freaking him out just a bit.

It was then that Draco approached him. He looked so uncharacteristic from his usual appearance that for a bland second Harry wondered if it was really him. His hair was disheveled, as if he'd been running his hands through it all day, there was a prominent flush on his cheeks and his eyes were wide. He looked _nervous,_ for all intents and purposes.

This only scared Harry more, because Draco Malfoy simply did _not_ do nervous.

"So—uhmm—Harry—" He started, then stopped to recompose himself, and Harry was floored.

Not only did Draco just call him by his first name for the first time, he was _stuttering._

Before Draco could get on with it however, Theo appeared out of bloody fuck nowhere, looking just as anxious as Draco, a layer of agitation pinching his face when he realized Draco was there too.

"Did you do it?" Theo nearly snarled at Draco, who leveled him with his iciest glare:

"No, because your ugly mug made an appearance, but I was _going_ to. So you can _fuck off."_

Harry sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. The library was _right there_ , just a few feet away. So _close,_ yet so far.

"I most certainly won't. But _you're_ welcome to back off." Theo scoffed.

"In your _dreams."_ Draco snipped.

Just as Harry was about to snap and demand an explanation, his savior came in the form of frizzy hair.

"Hermione! Help!" He yelled, startling everyone into silence. Draco and Theo shut up, but they were still baring their teeth at each other.

Hermione stood there, with the largest, smuggest smirk on her face, looking every bit haughty and proud as ever. She had that _i've-figured-it-all-out_ twinkle in her eyes.

"Well, well, well.." She softly snickered. "It appears as though you, Harry, have been caught in the middle of two Veelas competing for your affections."

Harry blanched. He was... _what?_ Whirling around to look first at Theo then at Draco, he found them both flushed a few different shades of red and pointedly looking away.

"You two are _Veelas?!"_ He sputtered the first thing that registered in his mind.

"Half." Draco mumbled.

"Quarter." Theo followed suit.

"And you were... _competing_ for my...my _affections?"_ He asked in a much softer voice as the implications of what Hermione said finally filtered through.

"Yes..." Theo muttered to the ground for the both of them.

That meant that they both liked him. That Draco liked him. _Draco liked him._

Harry started to laugh. Bright and carefree, he couldn't help it. It just bubbled out of him so suddenly there was no tapering it.

His laughter drew all eyes to him and he slowly came down from his little fit and managed to take a deep breath.

Right. First things first.

He turned to Theo and placed both hands on his shoulders:

"Theo, you're a very nice guy, and I'm very flattered, but I'm afraid I'll have to say no. I'm sure one day you'll find the right person for you alright?" He offered him an apologetic smile, then turned his back to him, to face Draco.

He could hear Theo slinking away and cursing under his breath, but he didn't pay him any more mind.

Draco was staring at him with such open wonder on his face that Harry's heart melted. He thought about this entire ridiculous situation with a fond grin, when something else hit him like the Hogwarts Express.

"Draco..." Harry started, amused. "Were you, perchance, meaning to ask me out just now?"

Draco flushed down his neck and shuffled his feet, and oh, he looked so damn adorable Harry was melting into his shoes. 

"Might've..." The blonde finally mumbled to the floor, rubbing the back of his neck.

In all his years of living, Harry could've never assumed, not even in his wildest dreams, that the sight that would do him in would be a shy, flustered Draco Malfoy.

Yet here he was, effectively forgetting how to breathe.

There was still the matter of getting asked out to handle though, so Harry took a few steps closer to Draco, who clammed up even more when the proximity between them rapidly lessened.

Harry smiled wider, and pushed up on his toes to plant a soft kiss to Draco's cheek.

"I'd love to." He murmured gently, so quiet only Draco could hear him. Those words were meant for Draco only anyways.

~

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS A WONDERFUL INCREDIBLE HUMAN BEING REACHED OUT TO ME YESTERDAY, ONLY A FEW HOURS AFTER I POSTED THIS AND ASKED MY PERMISSION TO TURN THIS INTO A PODFIC! OF COURSE I SAID YES AND THEY WENT AND DID IT AND SENT ME THE LINK AND I'VE BEEN SQUEALING AND GUSHING OVER THIS FOR SO LONG, ALL OF YOU SIMPLY *MUST* GO GIVE IT A LISTEN AND LEAVE THE CREATOR A LOT OF LOVE I AM NOT JOKING GAHH
> 
> Podfic form: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iteqy6fZsXg&t=13s  
> Find more on my [Tumblr](https://missdrarrydawn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
